


Repudiate, Revert, and Revenge

by Queen_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Neville Longbottom, Character Death, Dark, Dark Draco Malfoy, Dark Ginny Weasley, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dark Luna Lovegood, Dark Neville Longbottom, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Grey Draco Malfoy, Grey Ginny Weasley, Grey Harry Potter, Grey Hermione Granger, Grey Luna Lovegood, Grey Neville Longbottom, Humor, Insane Harry, Insane Hermione Granger, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Other, Past Relationship(s), Repudiate, Revenge, Ron Weasley Bashing, Seer Luna Lovegood, Time Travel, Torture, Violence, War, quotes, revert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Snake/pseuds/Queen_Snake
Summary: They repudiate this agreement, the agreement of staying together; of never betraying one another.He said that they would always stay together, even if they go through rough times. He states that their love will be everlasting. Hah, what a liar!Who knew such a light guy would go and turn his back on us? They should've made it a vow, one on their magic.Now, now! They were going to repudiate him back. For, he did the same to them. They are going to go back on their word to the whole world, even the manipulative old man. They are going to revert. They are going revert to the time they were naive.Say goodbye to the betrayed! Their revenge is coming. Yet, are they going to win this war of vengeance?





	1. He Repudiate Them

**Author's Note:**

> Another Story! Woah, This one is going to be dark. I'm not going to abandon this one, I promise.
> 
> I keep changing the title and description. It might change even more as the story continues. 
> 
> This story is going to have a lot of quotes because I love quotes and they inspire me. I'm letting you guys see how they connect to the story and how the story connects to them. Some might be random but you'll see they aren't.
> 
> I have a discord! https://discord.gg/vkFjfsv

**Who** knew that life was so hard? That everything is a lie? That the only ones that tell the truth are the bad guys?

She’s running in a forest, running as fast as she can. Everything she knew was a lie; trust was an illusion. Only her true friends could be trusted.

“She’s leaving them behind,” A person from her group whispered, “She’s never coming back.”

‘Run, run as fast as you can. They are following you,’ A voice in her head said. This voice has always been there for her when  **She** died.

**(Fear her, Pity Her, Worship Her.)**

**(She is coming for you.)**

She looked at the circle beneath her, the ritual is almost complete. All it needs is a sacrifice from a betrayers wand. A sacrifice for the one going back to the beginning.  **She’s almost done.**

Crunch, snap, crunch, crunch, snap. Noise clouded her ears. Life escaped her eyes as the blood spilled on the ground. Her breath was fast and speedy; making the smell of death, pronounced. A green light flew towards her slowly.  
Who knew that death and life went hand in hand? Their love is unhealthy for others, but perfect for them. They kill themselves slowly; their love, forbidden as they dance with a horror song. Death and life, both there when someone dies. Both there when someone lives. They use their combined power to make this ritual happen. Too many deaths were going to happen.

 **(Death and Life will never die.)**  
She gasps her last breath. People crowd over her, laughing maniacally with success.  
“We did it! We killed the one the prophecy spoke of!” Men and women shouted, looking down on the girl. Insanity shined brightly in their eyes.

“The Light will flourish!” An old man said with spectacles.

“Light magic will prevail!” A young woman said with red hair.

What about the balance of dark and light? How will the world survive with this imbalanced?  
The people of this world felt a change of fate as this one person died without regrets. And so, the prophecy cracked, shattered, and fell apart at the seems.

And so, the world never knew happiness.

And so, everything, everyone,  _ died _ . 

“I am Life and I will have my revenge.”

 

**_⬱⇷⬱⇷⬱⇷_ **

 

Down the rabbit's hole, they go. Flying in the darkness, they go. Everything will be good again.

**(Or will it?)**

One person, shrouded in black, cackled loudly for everyone to hear.

“It’s time,” The person said, laughing at the karma that the people will face.

Who knew that death was so easy? That lies were better than truths? That the light was such bastards?

And so, this person faded.

And so, this person disappeared.  
“I am Death and I will have my revenge.” 

 

_ ⇶⇸⇶⇸⇶⇸ _

 

Long, long ago, two people smiled with malice. No more hiding.

 

“I’m here, Hermione,” A girl in a cupboard said to seemingly no one.

 

“I know, Camilla,” Another girl in a bedroom answered to seemingly no one.


	2. Then all went black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Petunia Dursley died today by choking on her own blood. The other people in the house were mutilated beyond belief. There was only one survivor, Camilla Potter," The reporter spoke.
> 
> "Two parents, the Grangers, died today with their hearts out of their bodies. Their lungs were full of blood, there were many experiments in the back of the house. There was only one survivor, Hermione Granger, " The reporter spoke on another day.

 

**September 8th, 1987**

 

**“Wake** up, girl!” A screeching banshee said, her horse-shaped face twisted in an unnatural position. Camilla  ~~ freak girl ~~ woke up to banging on her cupboard door. The small room barely holding her. It was too tight, too small, and too short, even for her tiny body. The stairs above her gather dust almost daily, making her room dusty.

“Coming, Aunt Petunia,” She whispered with a giggle. Opening the door  the small tiny ~~tootighttootighttootight~~ door, she was met with the face of the banshee. Her unnatural green eyes seemed to glow in the dark like a cat. Her eyes were slitted like a dragon. Such unnaturalness.

“Here’s your chore list for today!” Petunia Dursley screeched again. A paper was thrown to the floor with precise instructions. She looked away from the freak of a niece. Something was different about her, more freaky. “Make sure you get all of them done.”

Again, Camilla giggled, this time louder than the last. 

“What are you giggling about, freak‽” Another giggle sprouted out of her mouth, almost like a laugh. 

“You’re going to die,” She said matter-of-factly then sprouted full-blown laughter. Insanity shined clear in her eyes, making Petunia nervous. Camilla kept repeating this phrase out loud, laughing all the while.

“What’s wrong with you?” Petunia whispered, fear sprouting in her heart. What happened to her sweet little **freaky** niece?

‘ _ You’regoingtodiediediediedie.’  _ Camilla thought.

“I’m stating a fact,” She said happily. 

A sudden gush of blood went out of Petunia’s mouth. She fell to the floor, clawing at her throat. Choking on her blood, she couldn’t scream. Everybody would remember her as boring old Petunia. Not the rising star she always wanted.

“You’re going to die as you always wanted me to die as. A nobody and a freak,” Camilla said.

“Rumor after rumor is going to go around town telling them how freaky you are,” A loud guffaw followed this sentence from the voice of the child.

Petunia coughed, having no answer to those words.

“Goodbye, Auntie,” The last thing Petunia saw was the maniacal smile on her nieces face.

Then all went **_black_**.

**_⬱⇷⬱⇷⬱⇷_ **

 

**September 8th, 1988**

 

Hermione looked at her parents, the ones who took care of her through childhood. The ones the abandoned her through adulthood. Her brown bushy hair bouncing up and down as she vibrated with excitement.

“Did you think it would work?” Hermione asked quietly.

“Think what would work?” The parents asked their daughter.

“This fake facade you do every day,” She said with a grim smile. An unnatural glint was in her eyes, making the parents uneasy.

**(She knew all, hide.)**

“Damnit,” The mom said, her eyes filled with uncertainty, “I thought it would work.”

Hermione was angry  ~~ furiousrageinsanityringinginherhead ~~ . This statement made every sense, for she was confirmed in her theory.

“Well, little girl, it’s time for you to go! Bye, bye,” The dad said, a gun in hand. Hermione looked at the gun that tortured her. ‘Well, another failed experiment to go,’ The dad thought.

‘Never again,’ She thought, ‘Never again should I be betrayed.’ Hermione floated the gun towards herself and her parents backed away. She put the gun down on the desk in front of her.

“It seems we were successful,” The mom said to her dad.

“We created a witch from the storybooks!” They announced together. 

Hermione teared up, ‘Was this all the torture was about? The pain and betrayal?’ It hurt, even though she expected it. She wiped the tears away and put her hand out then she  _ pulled _ . Two hearts went out of their chests and all the parents could do was laugh. Blood gushed everywhere; she looked at her parents with insanity in her eyes.

“Aww, look at that. She truly is our daughter,” Her mother gushed, bloody tears leaking out. Hermione growled at them; she never wanted to be like them. Yet, it seems, their insanity leaked into her when she was in the womb.

So much blood leaked onto the floor. Guts flowed out of their bodies. Choking on their own blood, the parents breathed their final breath.

Then all went  **_black_ ** .

 

_ ⇶⇸⇶⇸⇶⇸ _

 

**September 10th, 1988**

 

‘They should change it to the-girl-who-cried-wolf,’ Camilla Potter thought to herself. She killed another family and this time the police seemed to believe the superstitions of her being the devil’s child. ‘A coincidence,’ The police once thought, ‘That Ms. Potter was the only one alive.’

“Tell the truth!” The police said, their faces green from the sight. Blood, guts, bones, and organs were everywhere. The parents and kids faces seemed to be in an eternal scream. A scream of endless torture.

“I didn’t do it, I promise. I-I just came home and all I could see was blood. Why does this happen to me?” Camilla said, putting just the right amount of sadness and trauma. She could see the pity in their eyes as they looked at her. Everyone knew the truth that she did it, yet there was  _ no proof _ .

“Come on, we should bring you to the foster home,  _ again _ ,” A policeman said, whispering the last word.

‘So easy to trick, so easy to fool,’ She thought with a small giggle in her head.

 

The drive to foster care was a long one. She kept tapping the window, randomly giggling to herself; not that the police could hear. Her thoughts were full of blood and pain; torture and betrayal.

As they went into the parking lot, the kids that are outside looked at her with fear. Yes, she has put her anger out on anyone in her path, but she’s not that bad.  Right? At least it isn’t as bad as she went through.

“Get out of the car,” A policeman said to the insane child (is she really a child?).

Bouncing out of the car, Camilla looked at the children; one of them seems familiar to her. Where has she seen brown bushy hair before? In the future or past? Or was it in the present? 

Ah! That’s right, her girlfriend. She had brown bushy hair. It also might’ve been a dark red. She loves her lover; such a good little girlfriend she is. Ran away with her after their betrayal. Even became insane with her; but yet she died.

“Here is your room,” She was knocked out of her thoughts as the matron opened the door. The room was cozy with everything brown; like her lover’s hair. Speaking of her lover, she notices the same bushy hair on the bed reading a book.

“Hermione!” Camilla gushed and jumped the poor girl into a hug.

“Milly, you came back!” Hermione gushed back, returning the hug.

 

**_⬱⇷⬱⇷⬱⇷_ **

 

**November 20th, 1990**

 

A TV showed two reporters and a guest, all with horrified faces.

“Can you tell us what happened in this fire?” A reporter asked, looking at the pictures with fascination.

“Well, I was walking down the street when I heard a loud bang. I looked around and saw a huge fire coming from a foster home,” The guest said, “I thought it was just a small fire, that nobody was going to get hurt, you know?” The guest seemed to get slightly hysterical.

“Calm down, that’s all you need to say,” The second reporter said.

“As you can guess, a fire happened. Only two girls survived, both seemingly traumatized.”

 

The TV shut off and two laughs were heard from two girls. How did they make electricity work around magic? Especially around the magic central that is Potter Manor.

“Ah, the chaos we can cause,” A girl said.

“The wizarding world won’t know what hit them,” The other girl said with a dreamy face.


	3. Almost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost time. The introduction was going to happen soon; they couldn't wait. Everything was going as planned.
> 
> Yet, there is something in the shadows.

 

 

**June 30th, 1991**

 

**6 Hours Left**

 

‘ **Hah** ,’ She thought, ‘I’d like to see the shock on the sheeps face when I’m nothing like they expect.’ Looking up into the sky, she laid down onto the grass; her face shadowed by the tree behind her. The manor behind her was beautiful with its white walls. There are windows on every floor, giving it a rich vibe. These windows show the furniture and house elves that clean the rooms. Most of the rooms only need to be cleaned of dust; the only ones used were two bedrooms, the bathrooms, and the dining room. Only two people lived here after all; Hermione Granger and Camilla Potter.

“Camilla!” A shout called to her, another girl came in with her hands on her hips, “We’re going to Diagon Alley in a minute, get ready!” Her heart seemed to glow, hearing the voice of her beloved.

“Coming!” Camilla called back with a smile. Everything seemed perfect (the only thing missing was the  **world** ). Sitting up, she grabbed her shoes. She wasn’t wearing it because she loves to feel the grass on her feet. 

It took a while to get to the end of the wards, but she eventually got there.

“What took you so long?” Hermione asked, exasperated.

“I was laying down in the garden, it’s really beautiful,” Camilla said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

“Well, grab on,” Hermione said and held the boot to Camilla. Camilla grabbed onto the boot.

“Portus Diagon Alley,” They said together.

And so, they disappeared.

 

The blood rushed to Camilla’s head as she looked at the ground. She fell as the port key took her to her destination.

“Get up, Milly,” Hermione said, laughing at her misery.

“It’s not my fault every magical transportation hates me,” Camilla muttered as she stood up. She dusted her robe and stood up tall and proud. Her back was straight, her face was stoic, and her eyes were sharp. A large difference to the girl in the manor.

“Let’s go,” Camilla said with a small curl of the lips. The two of them walked out of the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley with the grace of a pureblood. People flooded the streets like a flood; fast and never stopping. Shops were on either side of the street, alleyways were shady, and Knockturn Alley was avoided. It was the same as usual.

“First on the list is Gringotts,” Hermione said, looking at a list on parchment. Everything was in neat handwriting, making it look like it took a lot of time.

They walked to the entrance of the Goblin bank, bowing to the guards as they entered. The guards snarled back. It was almost empty because it was so early.

“I wish to speak to Account Manager Dragonhook,” Hermione whispered to a goblin in the front desk. The goblin nearly snarled but refrained. Speaking to another goblin, the clerk pointed to the other goblin making the two go to the other. It was, after all, rude for a wizard to speak to a goblin-like an equal. The goblins like to be seen as superiors, but no self-respecting wizard or witch would do that.

They walked to the door with a sign that seems to say some unintelligent things. Most likely Gobbledegook.

“Enter,” A rough voice said on the other side of the door. The two time travelers entered the room; watching Dragonhook put some papers in place. The Potter’s account manager was strange. He doesn’t really care if he was treated like an equal or not. He was a pretty laid back goblin.

“We are here to get claim lordships and get some money from my trust vault,” Camilla said, going straight to business.

“Ah, yes, let me get them ready,” Dragonhook said. He put out four rings out, each with precise designs. Starting to chant, the rings glowed with power. When he was done, he put his left hand out with each ring on the palm.

“Okay, now put them on. They will respond only if you are the rightful heir,” He said as they moved towards the rings. The room turned cold as Camilla held them. Putting them on, she glowed with power. The room warmed up, almost to impossibly hot degrees. Then it went back to normal as the rings accepted her.

“Now, bring us to Lady Potter’s trust vault,”  Hermione demanded, posture straight. Dragonhook called another goblin to them. The goblin guided them to the trust vault after a bumpy ride. They looked at the vault with awe, it was a lot of money, after all. Even if it was a tiny portion of the total amount of money.

Grabbing some money, they left Gringotts.

**Two hours later**

 

**4 Hours Left**

 

The shopping took a long time, but they got it all done as quickly as they could. Buying school supplies and a full wardrobe can take a few hours. Especially when you are grabbing handmade clothes.

As they walked home, Camilla bumped into someone. Someone with blond hair and a dreamy look. Someone named Luna Lovegood. She also had an insane look in her eyes, even if it was barely noticeable.

“Oh!” Camilla gasped, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’m used to it,” Luna said dreamily.

“Luna?” Camilla asked, hope in her eyes. She recognized that voice after all. She was one of her best friends.

“Wait, Cami?” Luna asked back, her eyes focusing on her. Hermione just watched the scene with an air of amusement.

“You came back!” They said together, hugging each other. Their glee and insanity clear in their eyes. They talked together with few words, their eyes telling everything they need. With a nod, they left each other. The heavy air around Camilla seemed to lessen, hope was now in her eyes. Hermione also had hope in her eyes and a bounce was in her step. They went back home to their estate.

 

**Three hours later**

 

“Some people are old at 18 and some are young at 90… time is a concept that humans created.” **  
** **  
** **— Yoko Ono**

 

**1 Hour Left**

 

**_(_ _Almost Time_ _,)_ **

“ **Time** is a concept. It does not truly exist; only a man-made creation. The sun could come up at any time, but it doesn’t. Jupiter could be spinning faster. The moon could come down slower. It’s a **choice** that makes the world go ‘round. We have a right to **choose** ; a right to have a **choice**. Time does not **exist**. It’s only a  **choice**. We could’ve told the time by seconds instead of minutes. Yet we **chose** to tell it by minutes. Every sentient being on this earth has a **choice**. There is no **fate**. There is only **luck** and **choice**.”

**-Unknown**

 

Tick tock, the timer goes off. Camilla gasped from her run around the mansion. It was a mile long one. Hermione tossed a towel to her which she put around her neck.

“About five minutes, good job!” Hermione said, high-fiving her.

“Thanks,” Camilla gasped, air slowly returning to her lungs. 

 

**Thirty minutes later**

 

**30 minutes left**

 

“It is not titles that honor men, but men that honor titles.”

**\--Niccolo Machiavelli**

 

“Come on!” Camilla yelled back, her dress on her, “It’s almost time to go.”

“I know! I know,” Hermione whispered the last words. They looked at each other with huge smiles. They were ready. Apparating to the manor, they walked to their spot. They were last, as they expected. They wanted to make an entrance, after all.

 

**25 - _Almost Time_**

“Introducing the Noble house of Malfoy!”

**20**

“Introducing the Ancient and Noble house of Longbottom!”

**15**

“Introducing the Ancient and Noble house of Lovegood!’

**10**

“Introducing the Noble house of Nott!”

**5**

A gasp rang out from the introducer. The audience looked in shock, the announcer was usually much more sophisticated.

**4**

“I-Introducing,” The announcer took a break for a minute.

**3**

**** “Are you sure this is correct?” The announcer asked a person backstage.

**2**

“Yes, we have checked,”

**1 - Another minute left**

“Introducing the-”

  
  
  


**(Something dark is coming this way.)**

**(Someone is planning right this moment.)**

**(Everyone is dying one by one.)**

**(Wait, wait, don’t coax it out.)**

**(Too soon to aggravate them.)**

**(So wait for them; do not make the first move.)**


	4. Great Things Are Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great things are coming. The butterfly effect is happening. Leaving a house at a different time then usual could change the whole world. Killing one person then another could change a different person.
> 
> Everything is going according to plan.
> 
> Yes, everything is going according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited all the past chapters! Go check'em out!

_“But man is not made for defeat. A man can be destroyed but not defeated.”_

**-Ernest Hemingway**

 

 **Never** defeated, no one could ever be defeated. They could be so utterly destroyed that they give up, but never ever defeated. **Men** are undefeatable. Camilla is the very example of this. She was destroyed yet not defeated. She’ll just come back up and fight again. She will never be _defeated._

**(It’s time to come back.)**

 

 _“It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone.”_ _  
_ **― Rose Fitzgerald Kennedy**

 

Hermione’s heart pounded and the sky fell around her. Shards of the sky blew into her eyes and she cried. Oh, she cried out in that moment of insanity. These wounds would never heal. Insanity is inevitable, for time will never heal it. She feels, every **single** second, day, week, month, and year, the pain of all her wounds. Nothing could make her feel relief again. Nightmares cloud her mind; dreams are _invisible_.

**(Fear her, pity her, worship her.)**

 

“ _It is better to be feared than loved, if you cannot be both.”_

**-Niccolo Machiavelli**

 

Camilla was coming and nobody noticed. She was loved and they betrayed her. Fear is the only solution to get rid of betrayers. Yet, she is still loved and surrounded by friends. She is love and fear together.  Nobody would even **think** of leaving her _alone._

**(Great things are coming.)**

 

_“If you cannot do great things, do small things in a great way.”_

**-Napoleon Hill**

 

“Introducing the Ancient and Noble houses of Peverell, Potter, Black, and Gryffindor!” The announcer almost whispered, but everyone could hear it in the silent room.

Two girls looked at each other and walked up. The crowd held their breath and looked up in awe at the graceful two. Each one seemed to know the other movements; they were in sync.

They held the others hands with love as they sat down on a table. The other Ancient and Noble houses looked at the two with barely concealed awe. It was rare to see a person hold so many houses; especially Ancient and Noble ones.

The room was crowded with people and tables. Noble houses sat on one table, Ancient houses sat on another, both sat on the last. Food was everywhere, the most expensive on the Ancient and Noble table. People mingled together. Some danced to the music, but most of them were talking and making alliances.

Looking around, Camilla sighed. Everyone seemed to look at them in fear and awe, not wanting to approach them. How is she going to make connections if nobody would talk to her? This thought was the breaking point. She stood up and walked over the Lady Longbottom and Heir Longbottom.

“Hello, Lady and Heir Longbottom,” Camilla said with a kind smile. That seemed to break the silence of the room.

“Hello, Lady Potter,” Lady and Heir Longbottom said. They seemed uneasy at her coming up to them first.

“Call me Camilla, our houses have a long-standing alliance after all,” Camilla said. This seemed to make the two look relaxed.

“Then call me Augusta,” Augusta said with her usual stern look.

“Call me Neville,” The shy boy said, trying to stand tall.

A casual talk was introduced after the permission to call them their first names. Neville and Camilla got to know each other well enough to be called friends. Classical music was in the background, making everyone relaxed.

Hermione observed everyone, joining in the conversations sometimes.

“Camilla, I’m back,” Neville whispered when his grandma wandered off. A smile lit her face up. Hermione looked at her curiously. Camilla waved her over and whispered excitedly to her. Another smile lit up on Hermione’s face. Glee was obvious on the trio’s faces.

“Luna is also back,” Hermione whispered to Neville.

“Draco is back,” Neville whispered back to the two. Laughter filled the room. Everyone looked at the trio with small smiles. Nobody could hear the tinge of insane happiness in it. Everything _is_ going according to plan.

Yes, everything _was_ going according to plan.

 

**Hogwarts, ???**

 

Laughter filled the room as a hooded man sat on his throne. Yellow little ovals were on the desk in front of him. He picked some up at random times to eat them.

“Who knew someone could be so careless?” The old man said with glee.

‘ _Maybe because they were trying to not get killed,_ ’  A Phoenix said, also with the same amount of glee. This Phoenix was filled with dark purples and blues. A rare dark phoenix that gravitates to the darkest of souls.

“That’s true, but I was right in the ritual circle with them when they went back in time. They should’ve noticed, but they didn’t!” A maniacal laugh left his mouth, “Everything _is_ going to go according to plan.”

Yes, everything _was_ going according to plan.

 

**???, ???**

 

A cough rang out of the mouth of a traitor.

**(Don’t trust a traitor.)**

“Yes, Wormtail?” A snake-like man said with such malicious that it could make the most confident man go on their feet.

“I’ve made the ritual to get your body back, Master,” The traitor, Wormtail, said, shivering in fear.

“Ah, good, you’ve done well, my faithful servant. You shall be rewarded,”  The snake-like man, Master, said. This time, Wormtail shivered in excitement.

“Oh, and Wormtail?” Master said, obvious with happiness.

“Yes, Master?” Wormtail answered faithfully.

“ _ **Crucio**_ , ****” Screams followed this spell. Yet, the traitor was now getting used to it; it wasn’t as effective.

‘Everything _is_ going according to plan,’ Master thought through the euphoria of the spell.

Yes, everything _is_ going according to plan.

 

“I knew the power of a single wish, after all. Invisible and inevitable, like a butterfly that beats its wings in one corner of the globe and with that single action changes the weather halfway across the world.”

**― Alice Hoffman, The Ice Queen**


	5. Here's to the Crazy Ones!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's to the crazy ones! They make or break the world.
> 
> Here's to the misfits! They are broken.
> 
> Here's to the rebels! They defy expectations.
> 
> They are the ones everyone sees as villains or heroes. They are here to cause change, whether on purpose or not.

**Potter Manor, Heiress Suite**

**July 1st, 1991**

**5:05 am**

 

Hermione and Camilla went home when the sun came up. They stayed at Malfoy Manor for hours, from nine to five. It was a tremendous social with fun all around. Not. Boring was such an understatement that there could be no lesser understanding of the party. The only thing entertaining was catching up with old friends that came back with them. You could say that the food was good, but it was so posh you could only admire it. There was eating it, but who wanted to eat such a masterpiece?

Anyway, getting the entire boring party out of mind, the couple (for that was what they are) talked about the party. There wasn’t much to talk about besides the alliance and the happy surprise of their friend group coming back.

“Who knew the fates smiled at us?” Camilla asked with a happy smile. She was sitting in a seat, her hands behind her head.

“Only you,” Hermione stated dryly, sitting up properly.

“Aw, come on. You can’t still be suspicious!” Camilla said.

“Well, if we look at this logically-”

“You look at everything logically. Have some fun for once!” Hermione glared at Camilla.

“Then the fates could be messing with us. We should be ready for a trap at any moment. The fates could be having us as puppets for their enjoyment. Dumbledore and Riddle could come at us at any moment. The fates might’ve given us free will so they could be surprised with insanity,” Hermione continued.

“Yes, but those are all maybe’s! The fates don’t have any power over us because we are more powerful than them. Relax for just moment and accept the insanity that has already consumed us,” Camilla countered.

“Well, yeah, that’s true. We are the Masters of Life and Death. When that stupid Riddle split his soul, everything fell apart. Then, Dumbledore had to go and kill us with no reason besides wanting fame,” Hermione said back then groaned, “We should’ve never created those two. They’ve already ruined all we created. Now, we need to start over.”

“It was the fates idea, so you should have expected it,” Camilla said sheepishly.

“Wait, you followed through on one of their plans?” Hermione said accusingly.

“Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time-”

“This is why I shouldn’t trust you with planning things,” Hermione cut off.

“Hey! You allowed me to do it,” Camilla said.

‘The fates would just give Dumbledore and Riddle more power than us just so they could mess with us,’ A shiver went down her spine as she thought this.

“Oh, they wouldn’t,” Camilla breathed out with realization.

“Who wouldn’t?” Hermione asked curiously.

“The fates would give the one-who-split-his-soul and the one-who-manipulates more power so they could bring us out of the physical world.”

“Oh no. No, no, no,” Hermione repeated.

“This is revenge for The Incident,” Camilla said with her eyes wide open.

“Totally,” Hermione agreed with a nod.

They stared at each other then groaned together. Hermione remembered something and glared at Camilla.

“You allowed us to get killed,” she said.

“Well, we needed to do the ritual to save our creation,” Camilla said.

“We could’ve gone back in time by ourselves!”

“We aren’t all powerful, you know.”

“Oh yeah, we can’t. That’s Magic’s job,” Hermione scratched the back of her head.

“That’s Magic’s job,” Camilla imitated her, “And you’re the smart one.”

“It’s not my fault; I forget things! I’m old,” Hermione said.

Camilla just sighed, irritated.

  
  


_“It is double the pleasure to deceive the deceiver.”_

**\--Niccolo Machiavelli**

 

**Malfoy Manor, Heir Suite**

**July 1st, 1991**

**9:00 am**

 

The heir suite was big enough to fit the Great Hall at Hogwarts. It was so very big, holding plenty of rooms. It had its own library and kitchen. The kitchen for the heirs who are learning to cook. Sometimes homemade food is better then house-elf made food. 

Draco looked at Neville with wide eyes. He sighed, irked at the chubby boy. A mischievous glint was in Neville’s eyes.

“What are you planning, now?”  Draco asked.

“Nothing,” Neville said cheekily. He had feet on the desk in front of him. Draco sat behind the desk with a quill in hand. Paperwork was in front of him, clearly showing he was working.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Draco bit back, irritated.

“What’s got you in a pinch?” Neville asked. He was confused as to why Draco was angry.

“Nothing,” Draco growled.

“Sure,” Neville rolled his eyes. Now, he was getting angry back at Draco.

“It’s nothing!” Draco yelled.

“Your voice tells otherwise,” Neville said calmly. Inside, he was nowhere near calm.

Draco glared at Neville with such hate that it could make a stoic man run in fear. The chubby boy glared right back. Draco pushed his chair back and stepped towards the door, his knuckles white.

“I feel trapped,” Draco said, his back to Neville, “Why can’t I go outside with the others? I’m like Rapunzel in the tower; nowhere to go besides down the window.” He took a breather and turned around.

“Father said that an Heir couldn’t have friends, only allies. Mother said that an heir shouldn’t show emotion. They both said that I can’t be a kid; I can’t go play. I have to fill out paperwork so I know my place,” He said mockingly. Neville looked surprised at the turn of events.

“Hah! If only they knew how that helps me in the future,” Draco said, growing quiet with each word.

“Was that why you weren’t in the ball?” Neville whispered. Draco harshly laughed at the usually outspoken (when he was around) kid.

“While you guys were having fun talking and being  _ kids _ , I was being trained. Trained in how to serve the Dark Lord. My parents (should I even call them that?) know he’s coming back soon. The dark mark is growing darker each passing day, after all.”

 

_“Here's to the crazy ones. The misfits. The rebels. The troublemakers. The round pegs in the square holes. The ones who see things differently. They're not fond of rules. And they have no respect for the status quo. You can quote them, disagree with them, glorify or vilify them. About the only thing you can't do is ignore them. Because they change things. They push the human race forward. And while some may see them as the crazy ones, we see genius. Because the people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world, are the ones who do.”_

**― Rob Siltanen**

**Author's Note:**

> I have a discord! https://discord.gg/vkFjfsv


End file.
